The Last Calling
by Pseudo Lawrence
Summary: Set 30 years after the end of the Fifth Blight, a new hero must follow in the footsteps of the ones who walked before him.


**Dragon Age Origins Info:**

-Character: Male Cousland (Warrior, Sword and Shield)

-Romanced Leliana (After Morrigan of course!)

-Sided with the Mages

-Freed the Werewolves from their curse

-Sided with Bhelen (For the greater good)

-Killed Loghain for his crimes

-Put Alistair on the throne with Anora

-Accepted the Dark Ritual with Morrigan (This is the source of the conflict for this series)

**Dragon Age Awakenings Info:**

-Accepted everyone, including Nathaniel Howe (Really liked the fellow, thought he was a good chap)

-Upgraded everything (Order of the Silver Knights, Invincible Keep, etc.)

-Defended the people instead of the town

-Defended the town in the big battle against all odds

-Crafted Vigilance (Long Sword and an epic sword it was)

-Sided with the Architect (He'll pop his ugly face into the series later on)

-Lost the following companions (including not by death): Sigrun, Velanna, Justice (and Anders I suppose)

**Dragon Age II Info:**

-Character: Male Hawke (Warrior, 2her)

-Romanced Isabella

-Friendly Rating with Everyone

-Did all Companion Quests except Fenris

-Told Anders to "Get the hell out." (Couldn't bring myself to kill him, couldn't just do nothing either)

-Sided with the Mages (Wasn't gonna let them kill Bethany, not after his mother and brother died)

* * *

><p><strong>The Last Calling<strong>

_In War, Victory._

_In Peace, Vigilance._

_In Death, __**Sacrifice**__._

"Tristan!"

"Tristan!"

"TRISTAN!"

A solitary figure with fiery red hair called out as she trudged through the lightly forested woods, seeking for the one with the name of Tristan. She was not disappointed and within several minutes, another figure appeared, a man in his early twenties, still in the flower of his youth. Upon seeing his mother, Tristan made his way towards her, carrying a doe on his back, freshly killed and ready to be skinned and dressed. Behind him, several others came along, including a dwarf with an impressive array of facial hair, red and streaked with silver.

"Tristan, it's time for dinner. Everyone else is waiting on you. Felsi is also asking for you, Oghren. In fact, everyone has been waiting for the four of you to return," spoke Leliana as she walked gently to her son.

"Ah my dear Leliana, we were merely enjoying a stroll in the woods, seeking out the most exquisite of game: fresh venison. Surely you would not deprive us of the pleasure of such a thing?" asked an elf.

"No Zevran but everyone has been awaiting this day for months and it would not do good to keep them all waiting," replied Leliana. "Besides, it's getting dark outside and today's an important day, if you don't remember."

"Let the bunch of nug humping darkspawn wait. I ain't done with my walk," replied Oghren as he ogled the stern female figure beside him. "Hey, how bout you and me go behind the bushes for a moment?"

"Keep looking and I'll make sure you won't have eyes to look again. I've had enough with your filthy gestures. You're worse than the whore, Isabella." stated Aveline, laying a hand on her trusty sword.

Oghren immediately glanced away from the bosom of the former Guard Captain of Kirkwall and giggled wildly as he walked after Tristan. He caught his eyes with Zevran, who gave him a secret wink, leading to even more suppressed laughter from the both of them. Disgusted, Aveline made her way towards Leliana's side and away from the dwarf and elf, who continued to giggle behind her back.

"It's been thirty years Oghren, and you haven't changed a bit. I don't suppose that you'll ever grow up?" asked Leliana, smiling at the dwarf.

"Great ancestors, no! Why would I ever want to change?" muttered Oghren as he followed behind. "It's like you want me to become responsible and that ain't happening with me."

Rolling his eyes, Tristan continued to walk through the woods towards the castle on the hill, tall and bright. It was the Cousland Castle, home of his uncle Fergus Cousland, brother to his father, Aidan Cousland, who had become the Hero of Ferelden. It had been several years since he had last seen his father and he never expected to see him again, not after the chaos that had emerged during the aftermath of the Templar – Mage war. It had been a brutal several decades, only finally dying out due to the aid of two great men: Aidan Cousland and Garrett Hawke, the former Champion of Kirkwall. However, the ashes still simmered on and although peace had been found, it was a dangerous peace with neither side fully trusting the others. Still, the brutality that had emerged from the ashes of the chaotic conflict had been more than enough to reunite all of Thedas against the evil and terrible foes which had marked the three year war of survival.

It had been a year since the conflict finally ended abruptly, with the evil seemingly banished from Thedas for good. However, there had been losses, including the disappearance of his father Aidan and the Champion of Kirkwall, Hawke. It was a story that no one spoke of, not even his mother. He had never fully learned the fate of either of the two great men and he did not expect to learn it anytime soon. Their fates would forever be a mystery.

Shaking his head, Tristan tried to remember what little he could of his father. He had never seen his father much and this had made him grow bitter and angry at the man who would be forever known as the Hero of Ferelden. It was maddening for Tristan to hear the story of the end of the Fifth Blight, still told all over Thedas by bards and poets alike, for it only meant that his father had never considered Tristan to be worthy enough of his time and love. His father had had the time to unite the world against the Fifth Blight, had even done it within a year, but had never had enough time to spend time with his son. Instead he had always been busy, busy doing this or doing that, busy helping his friends and doing errands for King Alistair. Never enough time to spend with his son, never enough time to see him grow into a man.

Tristan laughed bitterly as he continued through memory lane. It was hugely ironic to him that the King of Ferelden, Alistair, had spent more time with him than his own father did. Alistair, the king, the man who had every responsibility to take care of Ferelden, to guide its people and to nurture the land, had spent more time caring for the son of his best friend than the father ever had. Alistair had loved him more than Aidan ever had.

"What's wrong Tristan?" asked Leliana, sensing her son's turmoil and brooding feelings. "Is it about your father again?"

"No I-uh… Yes. It is about father but not only about his disappearance but also his entire life. From the earliest memories I have of him, he was never close to me. I never had a chance to spend time with the man everyone knew as the Hero of Ferelden, never had a chance to spend time with my own father. I saw every one of father's friends and allies, from Oghren and Zevran to Wrynne and even Sten. I knew every last one of them, became friends with each of father's friends, trusted them, and loved them but I never knew the man who connected us together. Father was always a distant figure. I never knew the man," Tristan stated bitterly. "And now, now he's gone for good, now he's gone and done something that I'll never truly know of, something I'll never understand."

"Tristan, your father loved you dearly. He may never have spent much time with us but he always loved you. Never doubt the love a father has for his son, my beloved."

"No mother, if father had loved me, if he had loved you, he would have found ways, found time to spend it more with us. He loved his work, his job, his _**damned**_ calling," replied Tristan. "If he had loved us, he never would have left us. He never would have left _**me**_."

Without another word, Tristan left Leliana and the others behind, walking quickly towards the Cousland Castle alone. Leliana's sad eyes followed her son as a solitary tear ran down her face. Behind, Zevran and Oghren had become quiet and Aveline gazed at Leliana with pity in her eyes.

"Will you tell him?" asked Aveline, as she moved to comfort the bard. "He must know why the Hero of Ferelden did what he did. Otherwise he will live with bitterness in his heart forever, unable to throw off the feeling of uncertainty and worthlessness."

Leliana continued to gaze at her son and replied back, "Yes. I will tell him. Tonight we must let him know the legacy of his father and the legacy of Hawke. It is time for him to accept his own fate now. I cannot protect him from destiny any longer. It is time."

"Surely my dear, you will not let him go merely a year from his father's death? There can be other ways to do this, Leliana. Other times," voiced Zevran.

"Aye, this isn't the right time. The tankards not full of ale just yet and the barrel still has more to give," said Oghren, serious and giggling no more.

"No Oghren, it is time for the boy to learn. He must know of his father's fate, the sacrifice and the legacy that the Hero of Ferelden forged, and he must build his own now. If Leliana waits any longer, it may be too late. The sacrifice of the Hero and the Champion must not have been in vain."

"Sacrifices be damned, this is the son of Aidan we're talking about. His entire line is from the legendary caste, if there is a legendary caste. He doesn't have to-"

"No Oghren, he must. He must accept the destiny laid in front of him or accept the death of us all. I cannot wait any longer. I have done what I can to protect him but it is time for him to become the man his father was. It is time."

With a heavy heart, Leliana made her way towards the Cousland Castle gates.

_Why did I fall in love with a man whose destiny was greater than those of us combined? Maker, why was I cursed to lose the ones that I loved, to see them walk the lonely path alone? Was it fate, or was it something greater? Maker… give me strength to do what must be done. Give me strength to lose another whom I love. Maker help us all._


End file.
